


Where There Isn't Light To See

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alex being adorable, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Biting, Blushing, Bruises, Confined Spaces, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Forced Undressing, Hugging, Humiliation kink, Kissing, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Pining, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Public Kink, Public Sex, Public Toilets, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shadows - Freeform, Slapping, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Teasing, Texting, clingy drunk alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 19: ShadowsAlex is perfectly happy to be used for sex whenever Greg needs him.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Where There Isn't Light To See

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I couldn't get [blushing little Alex in this pic](https://twitter.com/EdGambleComedy/status/1191439529602879488?s=20) out of my head so I wrote some porn about it instead. XD 
> 
> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Alex could fairly accurately guess what Greg had in mind as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the toilets at the tube station where Alex was going to catch a train home. He did think it odd that Greg had felt the need to escort him here, but there was only one reason now that Alex could think of and that was confirmed as Greg pulled him into one of the cubicles and locked the door behind them. 

"Go on, open up you little shit, you've been a fucking tease all evening and I'm not going home with a boner, yeah?" Greg said. 

Alex was used to the rough handling, to be fair, as Greg pushed him over the toilet and grabbed at his trousers, yanking them down with some urgency. He wasn't in a very comfortable angle, but that wasn't necessarily a priority right now. He understood what was being asked of him. Well, not asked. Demanded. Greg was like that. He fucked him when he needed him, simply used him for his own pleasure, and that was enough for him. His job was to make Greg happy, after all, and if this is what would make him happy, then that's what Alex would do. 

"God, the way you blush is just so addictive, Jesus Christ. All I had to do was touch your thigh under the table, and no one even saw it, but you went so red afterwards!" Greg laughed. 

This only made Alex blush again at the memories. It hadn't even been a very long touch, either. It had been brief, glancing, the kind of touch that Alex knew was laden with meaning, with possessiveness, that he just had to deal with no matter what it did to him. Even if that was blushing like a beetroot, captured not long after as Ed and Rose crashed their evening and asked for a photo. The whole internet would see his face. Alex was quietly thrilled as much as he was deeply embarrassed by it. He'd leaned in too close to Greg. Ed had been grasping his shoulder. He had been too surprised by it to offer anything other than a look of bewilderment. 

"You're too easy to wind up, I swear, Alex," Greg said. "Maybe I'll goad you into kissing me next time. That'll sort you out." 

Alex didn't want to think about that, but now that was all he was thinking about. He didn't really know why he wasn't replying to his taunting either, but he got the impression Greg didn't want him to speak, just to be a body for him to fuck and then leave behind to make his way home in the dark, unsatisfied. 

And, to be fair, it was quite dark in here anyway. Only half the lights were working in here, leaving the cubicles in darkness. The cubicle Greg had dragged him into was bathed in shadow. It was dark, but their long shadows danced on the wall in front of him too. 

Not that he could see much of his shadow. Greg's shadow had swallowed his. He felt utterly small and invisible as Greg did whatever he needed to him. Alex could feel Greg roughly probing him with his fingers, sort of lubing him up in a lazy sort of way because Alex didn't need a lot of prep anymore, before he pushed roughly inside him, his hands now gripping his hips tightly as he began thrusting. 

"Oh, yeah, that's what I needed tonight," Greg breathed, his voice heavy with desire. 

Alex was glad he'd had a few drinks, or he'd have been too worried about being caught to simply go along with this like he was now. Of course, he was still conscious that they were having sex in public, and anyone could come along and hear them because Greg was not being very quiet, but it was a dim worry, because the station was so desolate, and he was relaxed enough to surrender. It wasn't often he was in this kind of mood, where he was able to just enjoy the feeling of Greg fucking him as rough as he liked, grunting like an animal, not even bothering to speak now because all he cared about was getting off. 

So much of this was familiar to him. He loved the way Greg filled him up, how he sometimes, if he was feeling nice, reached down to stroke his cock a bit. Sometimes, like tonight, Greg's hands shifted from his hips to close around his body, bringing him close as his hands caressed him, and Greg breathed his desire into his ear and Alex simply shivered and got hard. They were the moments where Alex imagined that Greg genuinely loved him, before he went back to reality where this was literally just sex, and that was it. There was no romance in this, just sex. 

Greg kissed his neck then and shifted him a little so he could get the angle he wanted and continued thrusting. Alex could feel all his weight bearing down on him, and he braced himself against the wall, pushing back, slowly getting lost in all the sensations. He could tell Greg was getting close now by the way his nails were digging into his skin. 

Alex had to suppress a cry as Greg bit down on his shoulder as he came, finishing off with his usual roughness as he thrust hard, sending little shockwaves of pain through his body as Greg dug his nails in. His breathing was rough and fast, and Alex was tired himself, but instead of simply pulling away as he normally did, tonight, Greg just held him close and kissed the bite mark on his shoulder tenderly. 

"Sorry, boy, got a bit carried away there," Greg panted, his hands gently caressing his skin. 

"Oh-oh, it's alright, sir, I liked it," Alex said, and he did.

"Yeah, course you did, you little slut," Greg murmured. He stayed there a moment longer before he pulled away and stepped back, slapping Alex's thigh. "Go on, clean yourself up. You've got a train to catch."

"Yes, sir."

It took a bit of manoeuvring for Alex to get to a position where he could clean himself up and dress properly, and not just because there wasn't much room in the cubicle. Greg took great advantage of this by teasing him further and pulling him into messy kisses as his hand slipped down his pants for a moment to squeeze him tight. 

There was a moment, when they were both ready to go, where Alex leaned against him as Greg held him tight, letting the darkness fall over them and conceal them from sight. The lights flickered. Soon, he'd have to go back out there. But he could hide in Greg's shadow and feel safe and protected, just for a moment. 

"Alright, come on, better get you packed off home or I'll never hear the end of it. I did promise to get you home before 1am," Greg said, reluctantly letting go of him.

"You did, yes," Alex said, slipping back beside the toilet so Greg could get the door open and let them back out into the light. 

They held hands on the platform until Alex's train arrived, hiding a few more kisses in the shadows where the cameras might not catch them as clearly. Alex didn't want to leave him. He'd reached clingy levels of drunk and just wanted Greg to take him home. But he couldn't do that. He had kids to take care of. He still had to fight back the urge to burst into tears as the train doors closed and Greg waved him off, being left behind. Alex didn't sit down until he couldn't see him anymore, lost into the shadows of the night. 

_In miss you already .SIr. Xx_

God, he was already drunk texting as he gazed forlornly out the window. Greg didn't take long to reply, though. 

_I know you do Alex. But think of all the exciting things you can tell her when you get home._

Greg's text was like a bolt of lightning to his brain. Alex had forgotten about the best bit about sex with Greg, and that was telling his wife all about it! 

_Oh yes!Ikk tell her everything g sur!_

_Yeah you just think about that Alex. Goodnight boy. I'll see you next week yeah? xx_

_Yes sir! Goodnight sir! Xxx_

Alex flopped back in his seat as he put his phone away, gazing absently out the window as he replayed everything that had happened out in his head. His shoulder was still aching, and he hoped he'd have a nice bruise to show her by the time he got home. She loved the bruises. Alex couldn’t wait to tell her how he got them all so she could kiss each of them so sweetly and finish what Greg started. 


End file.
